1. Field of the Invention
The anchor of the present invention belongs to U.S. Cl. 85/32.1, 45, 26; 151/14, 44; namely flanged coupling nuts, driving contacts screws, and point spreaders locking nails; side locked nut, thread lock coupled nut and bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally the expandable anchor embedding its legs into the hole surface of a wall by a spreader is kept separate from the spreader as shown for example my pending U.s. patent application Ser. No. 444,877 filed Feb. 22, 1974, titled "TOEING FLANGE NUT", and consequently without the facility of driving the spreader as a separate part especially at a building site.
On the contrary the spreadable anchor assembly of the present invention provides a support in the form of a capped flange nut containing a spreader therein as one set so that it is very easy for a field worker to mount the anchor of the present invention.